The Big Bang!
by CSIManiac16
Summary: Carrying on from episode three, the vest explodes leaving John and Sherlock in danger, but along come two unexpected guests that help them and eventually join the case.
1. Chapter 1

(John's POV)

All John Watson can remember is the vest he had been wearing exploded sending dust into the air and causing the roof to collapse, Moriarty had managed to get out but John wasn't bothered about him only his colleague and best friend Sherlock Holmes, they couldn't get out the exit so jumping to his feet, he pushed himself and Sherlock into the swimming pool full of water, the chlorine filling his lungs, his nose felt like it was fizzing but he had to stay under because debris and pieces of the roof were falling around them, Sherlock must of hit his head on the way into the pool because there is red coming from his head and spreading across the swimming pool, he had also gone limp in John's grip, John was possibly under there for more then five minutes before swimming to the service and gasping for dust filled air, he pulled Sherlock up onto the side and then climbed out himself, John knelt by Sherlock and immediately began doing CPR, it wasn't till after a few seconds that Sherlock gasped and water came from his mouth, John collapsed backwards and suddenly blanked out.

(Normal)

Two teenage girls Rebecca and Rhiannon had been on the way to their local swimming baths, they had been wanting to go swimming for a while now and they finally got to, it seemed Rebecca couldn't get a word in edge ways and Rhiannon was talking too much, asking the most random questions known to man, of course Rebecca had to answer them

'_If you could choose to be one animal out of a sheep or a frog what would you be?'_

Rhiannon asked randomly, Rebecca looked towards her and simply raised her brow, actually thinking of an answer, they had only started becoming mates this past year since Rebecca had moved to a new school and Rhiannon was the first person she met, they hit it off instantly as they had quite a lot in common

'**To be honest, I would be a sheep simply because you look like a cloud'**

Rebecca said though couldn't help but laugh, one thing they had in common the most was the actor they fancied, Rebecca carried her small bag full of swimming things inside like towels and swimming costume, both girls had similar fashion, Hoodies, Jeans and trainers, they both had their hair pushed in a pony tail, the only thing that made them stand out was the fact Rebecca was slightly chubbier and wore glasses

'**Tell you something though, wasn't Robert Downey Jr fit in Sherlock Holmes?'**

Rebecca asked with a cheeky grin upon her lips, as this was the actor they both fancied a lot

'_Yeah but not as fit as he was in Iron man'_

The girls were practically drooling over the actor when they heard a large bang, looking to each other they ran to where it was, seeing it was their local swimming pool, Rebecca looked rather upset

'**Think someone might be in there?'**

Rebecca asked with worry in her voice as she walked closer with Rhiannon following, squinting her eyes, Rebecca could see two figures laying on the ground, she couldn't help but gasp and take her bag off and throwing it to the ground

'**We best go help them'**

Rebecca mentioned while running inside along with Rhiannon, Rebecca was quick to get to the male who was wearing a dodgy woolly jumper, she knelt down beside him, Rhiannon kneeling beside the rather thin looking male

'_Excuse me Sir? Are you okay?'_

Rhiannon asked as she slowly turned him onto his back, he had a pretty nasty head wound, she looked back to Rebecca to see if she was going to ring for an ambulance or if she should, Rebecca shook the male before realising he was out cold, giving a small sigh, she pulled her mobile out and dialled 999 for the ambulance

'**Yeah ambulance please, Greenwich Swimming baths'**

Rebecca called through the phone, hoping they would get here fast, Rhiannon looked down to the male who was slowly opening his eyes, Rhiannon gave a small gasp and looked to him almost getting drawn into his eyes they were so piercing

'_Sir are you okay?'_

Rhiannon asked again, the man seemed quite shocked at what had happened, Rhiannon slowly helped him into a sitting position, soon hearing the sound of a siren

'_**Yeah I think so, no real injuries apart from slight concussion and a broken toe it seems'**_

The male said, Rhiannon looked towards him with slight confusion as to what he said, She decided to ask who he was, hoping he could remember

'_Who are you?'_

Rhiannon asked, eyes wide with curiosity and interest, the male seemed to look back towards her, seeming annoyed that she was just staring at him

'_**My name is Sherlock Holmes'**_

The male said, honour and pride in his voice so he was obviously proud of who he was, Rebecca had heard everything and was soon looking towards the male known as Sherlock

' **NO WAY!, your actually him.. But your not Robert Downey Jr'**

Rebecca called, her voice full of shock yet excitement, Rebecca stood up and watched as the paramedics came into the room being careful as the place was in a fragile state

' _**who is that?'**_

Sherlock asked, his eyebrow raised, Rebecca just shook her head as if to say it doesn't matter, though she couldn't stop grinning neither could Rhiannon, Sherlock was soon taken out on a stretcher too demanding that he was perfectly fine

'Rebecca, we have just me, the one and only Sherlock Holmes'

Rhiannon screamed as she jumped up and down on the spot, Rebecca remembered the place was fragile and decided it was best to get out of there, so she grabbed her friends arm and they headed out

'I know we have, shame about the pool though'

Rebecca said with a small shrug, she had been looking forward to going swimming for about a week now

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

More to come J


	2. Chapter 2

The police were soon questioning Rhiannon and Rebecca but the truth was they didn't want to tell them their names, only because Sherlock would end up telling them anyway, The girls were still excited but tried not to show it in their face

'**Well… we don't really know what happened, we were walking to the swimming baths when we heard the explosion and ran there as fast as we could, we saw the two men laying inside and decided to help, I did CPR on the smaller male but he was passed out and he still had a pulse'**

Rebecca explained as the police officer asked her all these questions, she gave a smile as the police officer said thanks and headed off to write out the report on what happened, Rebecca and Rhiannon got in the ambulance with Sherlock and the older male, Rhiannon's guess was that it was Sherlock's trusty colleague John Watson, Sherlock tried to get out of the bonds he was tied to but couldn't

'_Sherlock, you need to relax, you were injured and need checking over'_

Rhiannon said placing her hand lightly on his, though was quick to move it away as she didn't want him to be angry with her or anything, she was just worried about him like she worries about everyone , Rebecca was sat with Watson looking at him every few minutes hoping he would wake up, the paramedic was pumping air into his body, Rebecca reached out and took his hand wanting him to be okay, because in the stories of Sherlock Holmes it seems with out Watson Sherlock is useless, in her way of thinking that is, she didn't know if that was the truth or not, there was a sudden gasp from John and he began to cough, Rebecca jumped slightly not expecting it, the paramedic got to work calming him down but it wasn't long till they were being rushed into hospital, Rebecca and Rhiannon had to wait in the waiting area

'**I am sure they will be fine'**

Rebecca said as she saw the worried look in Rhiannon's face, Rebecca simply sighed and sat down with her friend sitting beside her

'**We have read the stories, I have even read his website, this could be our chance to help them out in a case'**

Rebecca whispered towards Rhiannon who was listening and seemed to grin at Rebecca, the thought of them helping out would be amazing

'_That sounds awesome'_

Rhiannon said with a wide grin upon her face, she was definitely excited now, they were possibly waiting there for an hour before they could go visit Sherlock and John, Rebecca walked over to John and smiled towards him, Rhiannon sat beside Sherlock, they were on the same ward so it was alright

'**How are you feeling?'**

Rebecca asked as she looked towards John, she decided they would only stop for a few minutes to let them rest, John smiled towards Rebecca

'_Thanks for saving us'_

He said, the smile still on his lips, at least one of them says Thanks Rebecca thought to herself, and simply shrugged to what John had said

'**No problem, we were close by anyway when the bomb went off'**

Rebecca admitted, she looked over him seeing that he was looking a lot better then before, he had more colour to his skin, Rhiannon looked to Sherlock seeing that he must have been sedated so he wouldn't be moving around, this caused her to giggle, she got up and walked over to where Rebecca was and sat down, Rhiannon rubbed the back of her neck feeling rather awkward

'_Seems they sedated Sherlock'_

Rhiannon said who couldn't help but laugh more, John began laughing as well, it was possibly the quietest Sherlock had ever been and was quite glad about that

' **We will leave you to get some rest'**

Rebecca said and John just gave a nod, he couldn't talk much as his throat felt as if it was burning from the chlorine, Rebecca grabbed Rhiannon's arm and lead her away.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
